


Whisper

by morgan_cian



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Gibbs/DiNozzo snippet, first thing I ever posted online, 1/5/2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

Cool blue eyes surveyed the long body spread out on soft sheets. Long lean legs, firm abdomen, chest covered in soft hair, and a peacful, childlike face. 

"Tony." The body gave little recognition to the whisper across his skin. "Tony."

The body twitched as the man gave a contented sigh. "Boss."

Long fingers brushed across the narrow trail of hair to grasp the flesh that was hardening and twitching. "Anthony." The grip tightened.

Sleepy green eyes peered up into blue as long limbs parted. Fingers massaged their way down until the opening was breached. Narrow hips bucked as the young man gasped, "Master."

The gray haired man nipped the younger man's earlobe as he slipped into the waiting heat. "Mine."

Tony groaned as he was filled, "Yours."


End file.
